De pensamientos y desvaríos
by Chisheccid
Summary: No había tenido mejor idea que ir a tomar un baño, en otras circunstancias le habría dado igual, es más, no hubiese tenido por qué enterarse, pero esta vez, todo era diferente... y era diferente porque estaban esposados.


Disclaimer: Solo soy una ficker más, escribiendo frente al ordenador con un plato de manjar de leche a su lado izquierdo (literalmente), el crédito de formar a esta pareja tácita tan perfecta es de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata

DE PENSAMIENTOS Y DESVARÍOS

No había tenido mejor idea que ir a tomar un baño, en otras circunstancias le habría dado igual, es más, no hubiese tenido por qué enterarse, pero esta vez, todo era diferente.

No habían pasado más de tres horas y los problemas habían comenzado, al principio con pequeñas discusiones acerca del asunto de ir al baño, pero esto ya era exagerado. Si bien cuando uno sentía necesidad de descargarse, el otro podría esperarlo afuera ya que el tamaño de la cadena hacía aquello posible, además que la puerta se podía medio cerrar para así evitar cualquier vista "desagradable", pero no; Ryuuzaki quería bañarse a toda costa, porque a pesar de ser un descuidado se preocupaba por su limpieza, aunque pudiese pasar días enteros sin dormir por resolver un caso, no podía dejar pasar aquella hora del día que solamente se presentaba una vez a la semana…

Jueves, era el día indicado para la labor y justamente ese día se había esposado a un Light que a pesar de bañarse todos los días, aquel había decidido dejarlo pasar por pudor, muy a lo contrario de su amigo.

El problema en sí no radicaba en eso, para nada, el baño del cuarto de los muchachos contaba con una tina… Sin cortina alguna para evitar que el agua se salga del lugar en el cual debía permanecer, y es que aquello era una de las cosas que más le agradaban a Ryuuzaki a la hora del baño: Sentir el agua fría tocar sus pies que recién salían del agua caliente… Si, L era demasiado receptivo en sus pies, podría llamarse el "punto G" del detective, no por nada paseaba descalzo sobre la alfombra y en cualquier superficie que se le pudiese presentar, como la baldosa, la tierra, pasto… ¡Ah! Cuánto daba por poder pisar la arena cálida del mar…

L empezó a desnudarse cuidadosamente mientras Light le había dado la espalda para no avergonzar a su amigo ni a él mismo. A saber cómo, se había quitado la ropa entera sin necesidad de sacarse la cadena, pero por si las dudas, Light, al no escuchar más el tintineo del metal al moverse, no tuvo más opción que darse la vuelta para ver si seguía esposado, y así era. Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas al ver a su amigo completamente desnudo, entrar a la bañera, hecho que no fue notado por el pelinegro por el simple hecho de estar de espaldas.

-Desvergonzado.- Pensó Light deduciendo que Ryuuzaki le había adivinado el pensamiento como lo hacía siempre; suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos esperando a escuchar la temible frase que ya había predicho segundos atrás.

-¿Estabas mirando?- Bingo, había acertado por millonésima vez.

-No, Ryuuzaki- Dijo sin cavilar, sin demostrar el rubor que quería subirle por el rostro al descubrir en el detective aquella parte de la anatomía que nunca antes imaginó presenciar, es decir, de una manera completamente metafórica, porque de imaginar, lo había imaginado un millón de veces, lo que no se esperaba era que en ese mismo instante, parte de sus fantasías estaban siendo servidas en bandeja de plata y aquello lo incomodó un poco al no saber reaccionar, primeramente por la situación que se estaba dando sin necesidad de forzar nada y segundo, el hecho de caer en cuenta que era la primera vez que le mentía al detective… Era cierto, desde que lo había conocido hasta aquel entonces no había tenido la necesidad de mentirle, es más, ¿Por qué iba a mentirle al mejor detective del mundo si todo era en pro del caso Kira? A más de eso, no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo… ¿Amigo? ¿En verdad Ryuuzaki era su amigo? ¿En verdad Light quería verlo solo como amigo? Una maraña de pensamientos se posó en la cabeza del pelirrojo tratando de encontrar algún indicio que lo hiciera sospechoso de ser aquel asesino en masa, pero no había nada, no entendía la razón por la cual L lo había tomado como principal sospechoso y ahora el mismo L, ahora llamado Ryuuzaki se encontraba tomando un baño junto a la persona que en esos momentos debería temer más.

Light sacudió la cabeza al caer en cuenta del momento irreal que estaba dejando pasar, recobró la concentración en el instante que estaba viviendo, su mirada, como era su costumbre cuando pensaba, se había quedado flotando en algún lugar del espacio que lo rodeaba. Al regresar completamente a la realidad se encontró con la mirada de Ryuuzaki que a más de transmitirle sorpresa, le transmitía cierta picardía y complicidad, ¿Acaso su vista se había quedado perdida sobre él? No había duda.

Ryuuzaki extendió el brazo alcanzando una botella negra que descansaba sobre una pequeña repisa junto a la tina, la abrió y un perfume embriagador inundó el ambiente, aquel mismo olor que Light podía percibir todos los jueves en la noche cuando se reunían a discutir acerca del caso.

Light reaccionó de repente, era la primera vez que podía palpar de manera inmediata aquel aroma y cayó en cuenta de algo importante: Aquella ducha duraría una eternidad dado que había pasado media hora desde que ingresaron al baño y el detective recién se dignaba en dar los primeros pasos para el aseo personal.

Suspiró cansado, su mente debía permanecer quieta en lo que durara el baño o en verdad se volvería loco por tener tan a la mano la oportunidad de tener un contacto más cercano sin poder aprovecharla…

El aire que se respiraba era abrumador, el perfume del shampoo más el vapor del agua caliente, no ayudaban en nada a la postura calmada que Light intentaba mantener.

Se hartó; lo haría de una vez por todas corriendo todo el riesgo que podría significar aquellos actos, se quitó la camisa dejándola enredada en la parte central de la cadena, el pantalón resbaló apresuradamente por entre sus piernas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedó completamente desnudo. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en su mente, pero en ese momento, muy a pesar de lo que dijera su cordura, ya era demasiado tarde para regresar por sobre sus pasos, no, esa no era la clase de persona que era; si se proponía a algo y lo empezaba, de una u otra manera tenía que llevarlo hasta el fin sin importar lo que se le cruzara en el camino, después de todo, así era su personalidad, pensamiento que por leves segundos lo hizo temblar al percatarse que la actitud de Kira era exactamente igual. Nuevamente el miedo, la desconfianza en sí mismo al no poder conectar entre sí algunas partes de su historia que creaban los hechos actuales.

-¿No vienes?- Escuchó decir a aquella voz familiar, los pelitos de la piel se le pusieron de punta al recibir aquella invitación.

-Claro.- Respondió complacido al recibir aquel trato.

Se metió a la bañera lentamente descubriendo que el agua estaba más caliente de lo que debería estar dado el tiempo que el detective había pasado allí dentro, le dio lo mismo, aquellos pequeños detalles quedarían en eso, solamente detalles a comparación de lo que daría comienzo.

Al parecer Ryuuzaki también había estado perdido en pensamientos ya que apenas Light se hubo acomodado en el agua, Ryuuzaki no tuvo otra reacción que lanzarse sobre los labios de un Light que lo recibía gustoso.

Lo besó desesperado, como queriendo transmitirle toda aquella pasión que se había guardado desde que se conocieron, la espuma del shampoo caía sobre el rostro dando un sabor entre salado y extraño a la situación, por efecto del agua, las manos resbalaban más fluidamente explorando la piel de cada uno.

Light, en uno de aquellos arrebatos de los cuales estaba siendo presa, bajó su mano hasta dar con el pene erguido de su compañero el cual al sentir la repentina invasión se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar, y no era para menos, nunca nadie le había tocado en aquel lugar, es más, aparte de Watari, nunca nadie le había dado si quiera una palmada en la espalda… Aquellas nuevas emociones se le juntaron en la cabeza y por leves momentos decidió alejarse.

Mientras tanto Light, al comprender a medias lo que le ocurría a su amigo, lo dejó que descansase y pudiera poner su cabeza en orden… Que acepte la realidad que estaban viviendo y que sea cual sea el final de aquella tarde, los dos por lo menos habrían conseguido una relación más profunda de la que ya guardaban; pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían, L, Ryuuzaki… Aquel joven súper inteligente y millonario aún era un niño, tenía sus temores y sus dudas, muy al contrario de lo que presentaba ante las demás personas…

No… No era eso… Era la primera vez que tenía que descubrirse ante muchas personas y todo aquel tiempo había tratado de mostrarse fuerte, lo lograba día con día, noche con noche, superando el miedo que a veces le daba por el hecho de no ser únicamente él y Watari quienes ocupaban aquel mundo que con el pasar de los años habían formado.

Era eso… El miedo a relacionarse lo tenía en ese estado de shock momentáneo, con aquella expresión en el rostro que denotaba claramente que se había perdido en su pasado, aquel día lleno de lluvia, encogido fetalmente en una esquina sucia y oscura de un callejón sin salida, sintiendo frío, hambre y un miedo inevitable al saber que antes del anochecer seguramente estaría muerto, ya por hipotermia o por algún desgraciado degenerado que pasase por el lugar; cualquiera de las dos opciones eran más que realidades…

La imagen que L tenía, logró estremecer a Light, quien dedujo enseguida lo que pasaba por la mente del detective y se llenó de gracia; si esa tarde lograban llegar a un nivel más alto significaría que L le daría su virginidad; hecho que le alzó el orgullo notablemente pero al mismo tiempo le entristeció al no poder pagarle de la misma manera… Maldito el día en que Misa llegó… Hasta aquel entonces se había mantenido casto y libre de cualquier tentación, pero por alguna extraña razón que no podía recordar, se había sentido obligado a hacerlo con ella…

El silencio reinaba y el agua estaba comenzando a helar, las palabras solamente eran un espejismo que se desvanecían al antojo del otro… estaban perdidos ambos, cada quien en sus recuerdos y sus temores, cada quien en distintos puntos del espacio espiritual aunque en cuerpo se encontraban más cerca de lo que estaba permitido…

El cuerpo de Ryuuzaki se levantó para abrir una especie de válvula que empezó a calentar el agua que tenían en la bañera, Light regresó por fin a la realidad, y mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo tan a su merced ya no tuvo compasión… Así como estaba, al nivel de la cintura del detective, empezó a acariciarlo melosamente provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se derrumbara sobre él. Los besos y caricias empezaron desde donde se habían quedado… Las manos del pelirrojo paseaban a su antojo explorando cada centímetro de piel, en tanto, Ryuuzaki correspondía de la única manera en que sabía: Utilizando un instinto salvaje que nunca antes se había manifestado en él.

Lo mordía, le lamía los hombros hasta llegar al pecho y de regreso, le respiraba en el cuello mientras trataba de sonar lo menos escandaloso posible pero de nada servía, las manos de Light sabían muy bien lo que hacían para ser la primera vez con un hombre provocándole un éxtasis que ni siquiera el dulce podía darle.

Light, viendo que el detective estaba entregándose al placer, empezó a masturbarlo de a poco, el cuerpo de L reaccionó a favor del estímulo dándole a entender que debía ir aún más allá, Light sonrió complacido al ver que su amigo estaba respondiendo demasiado bien para ser cierto, decidió ir aún más lejos.

Lo tomó del trasero, a mano llena, lo elevó para hacer que se sentara sobre él y tenerlo listo para hacerle lo que desde hace mucho tiempo le había querido hacer, por otro lado, L dejaba que Light lo guiara hasta el paraíso que anhelaba conocer.

En eso estaban, Light a punto de arremeter con fuerza hacia el interior del detective y Ryuuzaki alentándolo para que acabase de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento que la ansiedad te ofrece pero la puerta del baño se abrió de repente dejando ver a un Matsuda realmente sorprendido por le escena que tenía en frente.

-Hemos encontrado algo que realmente puede ser una pista clave para el caso Kira- Decía en claro nerviosismo mal disimulado.- Creo que deberían apurarse.

En cambio este par mantenía la calma, el momento había sido demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo por algo que fácilmente podrían arreglar de una u otra manera, al ingenuo de Matsuda podrían decirle cualquier cosa y estaban seguros que, a pesar de ser imprudente algunas veces, el secreto estaría a salvo.

-Ya vamos- Respondió Light con una sonrisa en el rostro y una paz indescriptible.

Matsuda abandonó el recinto prometiéndose a sí mismo no abrir la boca hasta tener una conversación seria y clara con los dos sujetos extraños que se encontraban en la bañera, los cuales, en aquel momento se dirigían sonrisas cómplices y cargadas de un sentimiento que no podían explicar.

Ambos sabían que no solamente se trataba de placer físico, sino que también sus almas habían encontrado una paz que desde hace meses, o mejor dicho, años, no habían sentido.

La mente de Ryuuzaki lo transportó nuevamente al pasado; aquella noche de lluvia, cuando estaba al límite. Ya no tiritaba del frío, sus músculos estaban notablemente relajados ya que la mente empezaba a desmayar… "¡Qué suerte! Voy a morir de frío y no en manos de un degenerado" pensó tratando de ver en la muerte algo positivo, pero hasta allí llegó su calma al ver una sombra negra que se acercaba hacia él.

Ryuuzaki sonrió, no recordaba nada más acerca de aquella noche, es más, casi toda su infancia era un recuerdo borroso a excepción de Watari quién siempre estuvo allí para brindarle todo aquel cariño y conocimiento que podía, gracias a todo aquello se había convertido en los mejores tres detectives del mundo.

Miró a Light, a su sospechoso número uno, al fin y al cabo sólo era un sospechoso y eso lo alegraba, se alegraba de ver en la mirada clara de Light que él no podría ser un asesino y también agradeció el hecho de haberlo considerado Kira por su extremo potencial.

En cambio Light se alegraba y se sentía halagado. Gracias a la desconfianza de Ryuuzaki podía encontrarse en aquel lugar… Ya no tenía miedo, estaba seguro de no ser Kira y tener la dicha de estar esposado a la persona amada, después de capturar al asesino, estaba seguro que la vida recién empezaría y juntos se convertirían en un ser de justicia invencible.

-Yo también me alegro.- Dijo Light al leer aquella mirada que no le representaba ningún problema leer.- Me alegro de ser tu sospechoso número uno.

FIN

_Por fin, terminé mi primer yaoi de Death Note… Ah! Lo que hace leer mucho yaoi y luego ver la escena en donde se encadenan, me llevó a hacerme una pregunta que muchos se habrán hecho ¿Cómo van al baño? ¿Cómo se bañan? Pues según yo todo lo harían juntos y ya no habría vergüenza ya que son pareja jaja._

_Lo sé, estoy loca… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lo del lemon quedará para otra ocasión ya que aún no puedo, me estanco en las descripciones y me voy por otro lado, como por ejemplo, la interrupción de Matsuda. _

_Muy pronto subiré algunas ideas que me han estado viniendo tanto de Death Note como de One Piece._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Suerte!_


End file.
